This invention relates generally to helmet retention on a wearer's head, and more particularly to a retention system adjustable at helmet level or above.
Prior retention systems typically employing straps, or webs were characterized by multiple plastic or metal pieces or parts adjacent the wearer's face and used for retention adjustment. Such location of parts used for adjustment can be uncomfortable to the wearer, difficult to manipulate, and subject to entanglement. There is need for an improved retention system which obviates the use of such parts adjacent the face.